Música para mis oídos
by Leukar
Summary: .:IchiRuki:. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Rukia para que sea amable con nuestro querido prota? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretende conseguir con... ¡un masaje? ¡Esta no es nuestra Rukia! Un poco de lemmon... más bien un lime fuertecito...


Aquí vengo con otro one-shot de mi colección . Ya llevaba bastante tiempo en el profile, y por fin sale a la luz. Mira que soy vaga, cuando me puse a acabarlo, tan solo me quedaba una mísera página XD. Ale, os dejo esto pa' que disfrutéis. No hay full lemon, no estaba de humor para hacer uno XD, pero hay un lime fuertecito... wueno, que si, a leer y comentar!

* * *

**MÚSICA PARA MIS OÍDOS**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo volvía a su casa después de dos horas de insufribles clases extras. Después de todo, si quería aprobar el curso con una nota medianamente buena, necesitaba hacer eso. Él no era Ishida, y no tenía ni su mente ni su cerebro... Gracias a Dios. Por eso, cuando llegó a casa ya era bien entrada la noche, y lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de darse un buen baño e irse a dormir a su confortable cama. Con esa idea, abrió la puerta de su casa, dispuesto a esquivar una patada voladora de su padre si lo necesitaba. Pero cuando entró, el loco de su padre no le recibió de ésa forma tan afectuosa; en realidad ni siquiera le saludó, ni él ni sus hermanas. La única que estaba en la puerta, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja era Rukia. Sí, han leído bien, Rukia le estaba sonriendo a Ichigo. Le sonreía y le saludó con aquella vocecilla de niña buena que solía usar para cuando estaba en el instituto. Ichigo cerró la puerta de golpe, asustado como nunca lo había estado en su vida. O una de dos, o ese extraño ser NO era la verdadera Rukia, o el Fin del Mundo había llegado, tomando la delantera en su propia casa. Se decantó por la primera opción. Seguramente Rukia habría salido de su cuerpo y habría dejado a Pyon en él. ¿Por qué no habría pensado en eso antes? La verdadera Rukia jamás le habría sonreído de esa manera tan estúpida, a menos que fuese para fastidiarle. Volvió a abrir la puerta de su casa, ésta vez más despacio, queriendo retrasar el momento en el que aquella aterradora imagen volviese a golpear con fuerza en su retina. Y sí, allí estaba _eso_ de nuevo, sonriéndole en el cuerpo de Rukia.

-Esto... Tú... Eres Pyon... ¿verdad?

Aquella sonrisa perenne no se marchaba, es más, parecía ensancharse en su boca.

-¿Pero qué dices, Kurosaki-sama? Yo soy Rukia, ¿cómo me has podido confundir?

Y ahí estaba. Ese miedo atroz nacido de Dios sabe dónde le estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Rukia. Porque sí, ella _era _Rukia. Su control del poder espiritual era pésimo, pero reconocía el de la shinigami sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Kurosaki-sama? Rukia, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! Pero tú estarás muy cansado después de todo este día, y además hoy han aparecido dos hollows y también te has tenido que encargar de ellos, ahora debes relajarte, descansa... Mira, túmbate en el sofá, que yo llevo tu mochila al cuarto.

Con amabilidad, con la amabilidad verdadera de una muchacha del tipo de personalidad de Inoue, que no era el caso de Rukia, la shinigami le dirigió hacia el sofá y le quitó la mochila de las manos. En la mesa que había delante de él había bebida y comida suficiente como para detener el hambre de África, y en la televisión estaban dando una película de acción que Ichigo hacía tiempo que quería ver. A los pocos segundos de estar acomodado, la morena salió disparada hacia el segundo piso mochila en mano, y volvió en un tiempo récord para luego situarse justo al lado del chico, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa casa.

-Rukia... ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Vamos, no seas así, que hasta yo puedo ser amable si me lo propongo. No te quejes. -le dijo con una voz alegre y risueña. Con una voz que NO era la de Kuchiki Rukia.

-Rukia, me estás asustando. -pero por toda respuesta, la muchacha le pasó un bol lleno de palomitas. -¿Qué has hecho? -y en ese momento el bol casi se cae dejando el suelo inundado de palomitas. Casi, pero Rukia, haciendo malabares con el cacharro, logró cogerlo antes de que el accidente fuese a más.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡No he hecho nada de nada! ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Sí, Kuchiki Rukia había hecho algo, y por todo el teatro que estaba montando sabía que tenía que ser algo MUY gordo.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-le volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más fuerza en su voz. Ahora sabía que el motivo de Rukia tenía que ver con algo malo que había hecho, y no porque decidiese hacerse un cambio radical de personalidad. Casi lo agradeció. No podría soportar a una Rukia como la que estaba delante de él en esos momentos. Por lo menos no por mucho tiempo.

-Ya te he dicho que no he hecho nada, simplemente que hoy me apetecía ser amable con la gente.

-Pues el golpe de esta mañana no fue muy amable que digamos. -pero Rukia no le estaba escuchando. Ya le había acercado un vaso lleno de coca-cola, en el cual flotaban en la superficie un par de cubitos de hielo y una rodaja de limón. Un poco dudoso, cogió el vaso, y miró el contenido minuciosamente, esperando encontrar algo sospechoso. -¿Seguro que no tiene veneno? -Rukia volvió a pasar por alto su comentario y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres cenar? Si quieres te lo preparo.

-No... Tengo hambre. -Ichigo miró a la shinigami, que se había quedado en el pasillo, como si estuviese esperando alguna orden proveniente de él. -Entonces... Se supone que hoy serás amable _conmigo_, ¿no?

-¡Hay una primera vez para todo!

Kurosaki repasó mentalmente su situación. No tenía ni idea de por qué Rukia se comportaba de ésa manera, pero lo que sí sabía era que ése día, única y exclusivamente ése día, Kuchiki Rukia, la orgullosa shinigami perteneciente a la más importante familia noble de la Sociedad de Almas y con un alto puesto en la División 13, tenía pensado convertirse en su sirvienta personal.

Por un momento, la imagen de una Rukia vestida con una minifalda de sirvienta, un escote de vértigo y unos ligueros negros apareció en su mente diciendo: _¿Desea algo más, Kurosaki-sama?_

Por poco se atraganta con la bebida a causa de sus propios pensamientos. En serio, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto un pervertido en potencia?

Intentando no pensar de nuevo en aquella imagen salida de sus fantasías, trató de calmarse y decidir que era lo que iba a hacer con Rukia, -por supuesto, la imagen de su fantasía quedaba descartada. -ya que no pensaba dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésa. Pero primero haría unas pequeñas pruebas, por si acaso...

-Enana.

Nada, la shinigami ni se inmutó.

-Debilucha.

Seguía sin haber resultados.

-Tus dibujos son una mierda.

Y Rukia seguía sonriendo, aunque se podía apreciar sin ninguna dificultad como sus labios temblaban ligeramente... De ira. Seguramente le estaba maldiciendo en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber, pero su sumisión seguía en pie. Ya era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase...

-Estoy cansado, hazme un masaje.

Dicho y hecho. La morena se acercó al muchacho y colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos placenteramente sobre la camisa, presionando con sus pulgares la piel de Ichigo. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriese su espina dorsal.

En ningún momento, Kurosaki Ichigo se planteó siquiera la idea de que Rukia cediese de ésa forma. Es más, le había dicho que le hiciese un masaje porque sabía, no, mejor dicho creía, que la shinigami le enviaría a la mierda o un poco más lejos, acabando con todo ese teatro de una vez por todas. Pero la realidad era muy distinta, y en esos momentos Ichigo estaba **disfrutando** con cada movimiento de las manos de Rukia. Al primer contacto, su cuerpo se había tensado, pues no se esperaba nada de todo aquello que estaba pasando, pero pronto se fue relajando y se dejó llevar.

Unos diez minutos después, la muchacha retiró sus manos suavemente de su espalda, dejando una agradable sensación en el cuerpo del muchacho, que inmediatamente se giró. Se le había hecho muy corto, pero no iba a quejarse de eso.

-Rukia... ¿qué has hecho? -le preguntó por enésima vez.

-¿Por qué al hacer algo bueno por otra persona tengo que tener un motivo escondido?

-Porque me has dado un masaje, estás siendo excesivamente amable conmigo... ¡Joder, que me has dado un masaje!

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Ya, y yo quiero saber por qué.

-¿Quieres saber por qué lo has dicho?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué estás haciendo _esto_!

-Pues... -la shinigami estaba empezando a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, intentando huir de lo inevitable, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y la cogió de la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia él. Una vez que Rukia estuvo sentada a su lado, y con todas las vías de escape bloqueadas, no tuvo más remedio que confesar. - Estaba en tu habitación... Y Kon no paraba de molestarme... ¡Pero en realidad lo hicimos sin querer!

-¿_Qué_ hicisteis?

-Y luego cuando tus hermanas lo vieron, pusieron unas caras de terror.

Aquello a Ichigo no le gustaba nada. Estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas que no le gustaban para nada, y rezaba porque no fuesen más que productos de alocada imaginación.

-Rukia, ¡cuéntalo de una vez!

-Si lo cuento seguro que te pones a gritar.

-No lo haré. -intentó convencerla.

-¿Y tampoco te enfadarás?

-Que no...

-¿Seguro?

-¡Joder, Rukia, que no me enfadaré!

-¡Pero si ya estás enfadado! -el muchacho le envió una mirada asesina, que Rukia entendió sin ninguna dificultad. Tenía que hablar. -Rompimos una cosa... -aquello no iba bien. Por la expresión de Ichigo, parecía estar olvidado que había dicho que no se enfadaría. -Esa cosa con cuerdas... Que tiene una forma así... -dijo mientras con sus manos dibujaba en el aire la silueta del objeto que había roto.

Su explicación fue pésima, pues no conocía en nombre del objeto, pero el chico pareció entender a lo que se refería de inmediato. Y no estaba enfadado, no... Estaba furioso. La mirada asesina de antes no tenía nada que hacer frente a la de ahora, que se parecía más a la de un demonio que a la de ser humano. La muñeca de Rukia todavía estaba entre las manos de Ichigo, y la shinigami empezó a notar que la presión aumentaba de forma gradual. Todo iba mal, muy mal.

-Rukia...

-¡Dijiste que no te enfadarías! ¿Es que ni siquiera puedes mantener una promesa? -le dijo en un falso tono lastimoso.

Sin decir nada más, el muchacho se levantó, llevando consigo a rastras a la shinigami sin ningún cuidado. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y entró en su cuarto hecho un furia. Y lo primero que vio nada más entrar fue a Kon, amordazado y atado con una cuerda del techo, y con un cartel que ponía "Sacrificio". En cuanto el desgraciado peluche vio a Ichigo, con aquella mirada aterradora y rodeado de esa aura de oscuridad, comenzó a llorar y a intentar soltarse, queriendo evitar un final fatal. Pero Ichigo lo ignoró por completo y se acercó al montón de madera y metal que descansaba en una esquina de su habitación. _Eso_, lectoras y lectores, eso _había_ sido una guitarra. Y ahora no era más que un montón de escombros. Ni aunque un trailer le pasase por encima quedaría tan destrozada, pero esos dos lo habían conseguido. Se arrodilló, derrotado, junto al montón de escombros, intentando rescatar aunque sea una pieza intacta entre todo ese destrozo. Pero no había ni una.

-Vosotros dos... -dijo con un tono cargado de ira mientras se giraba lentamente para encararles. -¡Vais a conocer lo que es el infierno! -sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Rukia, que había empezado a huir hacia las escaleras, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, le detuvo en medio de su carrera. Su padre, Kurosaki Isshin. Le sostuvo desde atrás por los brazos, inmovilizándolo momentáneamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te he enseñado, hijo estúpido? ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un hombre que golpea a las damas?

-¡Igualdad de sexos! -le gritó intentando librarse de su agarre. -¡Y eso no es una dama!

-¿Es que no ves todo lo que Rukia-chan ha hecho para disculparse?

Y entonces Ichigo se calmó... Sólo un poco. Sí, recordaba a la perfección la 'amabilidad' falsa, el soborno que intentó hacer con la comida y... El masaje. Y cuando recordó eso último se calmó definitivamente. No quería admitirlo, de hecho no pensaba hacerlo delante de ella, pero le había gustado, y mucho. Y aquellos escasos diez minutos se le hicieron muy cortos. A regañadientes, asintió, admitiendo su derrota. Rukia estaba perdonada. Otra cosa muy distinta era Kon, pero ya vería si luego le enviaba a hacer una visita turística por Hueco Mundo o le dejaba ser el nuevo sujeto de pruebas de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. A lo mejor hasta le dejaba elegir. Que buena persona era...

Unos veinte minutos después, tras haberse calmado por completo -Kon había 'escogido' la visita por Hueco Mundo, y haberle enviado allí había sido mucho más relajante de lo que había imaginado - estaba de nuevo en su habitación, observando con resignación los restos de su querida guitarra. Le vinieron a la mente tantos buenos recuerdos, tantas canciones que había tocado con ella, y ahora estaba así, destrozada salvajemente por un peluche y una fanática de los conejos. Pero antes de que la ira volviese a su ser, intentó recordar de nuevo las manos de Rukia sobre sus hombros, como le acariciaban suavemente... Podría ser penoso tener que recordar eso para calmarse, pero era lo único que surtía efecto.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos, y a los pocos segundo Kuchiki Rukia estaba entrando a su habitación.

-¿Tú llamando a la puerta? ¿Todavía se supone que estás amable conmigo?

La shinigami le ignoró por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca del chico que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo contemplando lo que quedaba de la... ¿guijarra?, ¿guitala? Bueno, de lo que quedaba de _eso_.

-¿Tan importante era para ti la guijarra? -le preguntó Rukia en un tono de reconciliación, aunque la fastidió diciendo guijarra.

-No sé que coño es una guijarra, pero mi **guitarra **sí que era muy importante. Aunque menos mal que la que habéis roto era la nueva. - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el armario y lo habría. Rebuscó un poco entre la parte de abajo y pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Era otra guitarra, aunque se veía más vieja y menos vistosa que la otra. -Si llegáis a romper ésta sí que os la cargáis.

-¡Pero si tenías otra! ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto si tenías dos?

El muchacho le miró furioso. Dejó la guitarra vieja encima de la cama y volvió a rebuscar en el armario, hasta encontrar un horroroso peluche con forma de conejo. Cuando Rukia lo vio, temiendo por la seguridad del pobre animalillo, corrió en su auxilio, pero Ichigo, al ser más alto que ella, simplemente con alzarlo a la altura de su cabeza ya no podía ser alcanzado por al shinigami.

-¿Por qué te enfadas tanto, si tienes tu cama llena de estos bichos asquerosos? -le recriminó en un tono infantil, uno que jamás había escuchado de la boca de Ichigo. Aunque no perdonaba que les hubiese llamado bichos asquerosos, entendía perfectamente lo que le había querido decir. Y por ésta vez pasaba el insulto hacia sus queridos animales, pero sólo ésta vez.

Ichigo pronto se cansó del muñeco y se lo tiró a Rukia, que lo recibió en sus brazos como si se tratase de su propio hijo. Se quejó mentalmente de la inmadurez de la chica. ¿Y ella le llamaba a él niñato, mocoso, crío, y un largo etc.? ¡Ja! Sin volver a prestarle atención a la madre feliz y a su hijo de trapo, el shinigami se sentó en la cama, al lado de dónde había dejado su guitarra más antigua, y la cogió, sintiendo de nuevo el tacto de la madera pulida. Rasgó las cuerdas, produciendo un sonido dulce, aunque algo desafinado.

-¡Hey, eso hace ruido! -Rukia ahora miraba con un renovado interés la guijarra de Ichigo.

-No me digas... - en ese momento comenzó a girar las clavijas situadas en lo alto del cuello de la guitarra, ajustándolas para intentar mejorar el sonido. Rasgó de nuevo las cuerdas, comprobando los resultados. El sonido ésta vez sonaba sin ninguna distorsión, por lo que dejó las clavijas y colocó sus manos listas para tocar la guitarra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tú calla y escucha.

En circunstancias normales le hubiese replicado, lo que habría dado pie a una nueva pelea, pero recordó que le había dicho que sería _amable_ con él ese día, por lo que se contuvo. Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Ichigo hiciese sonar de nuevo el instrumento.

Cuando sus manos comenzaron a rasgar las cuerdas de nuevo, una bella melodía se fue formando, primero en un tono bajo, luego tomando fuerza y convirtiéndose en una rápida sucesión de acordes y ritmos. Rukia jamás había escuchado esa canción, pero le pareció... Increíble. Las últimas notas salieron de la guitarra, volviéndose lentas y más tristes, pero igual de bellas que las anteriores. Cuando acabó, el muchacho dejó la guitarra a un lado, y observó a la shinigami, que se había sentado a su lado cuando había empezado a tocar. Ella no decía nada, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, recordando la melodía que acababa de escuchar. Nunca había escuchado nada parecido. Aquella música parecía tener alma propia, un alma que quería expresar su dolor y sus penas por medio de las cuerdas de aquel instrumento.

-Everything burns. Ése es el nombre de la canción. -le dijo Ichigo en un intento de traer de nuevo a Rukia a la Tierra.

-Todo arde... -le respondió en voz baja. Ése título le venía a la perfección.

-Todo arde...

Sin saber muy bien por qué, o qué era lo que le había impulsado a hacerlo, se acercó a ella y la besó. Simplemente supo que era el momento perfecto. Se dedicó a saborear sus labios, lentamente, queriendo guardar su recuerdo en lo más profundo de su memoria. Hasta que ella se apartó. Aquella acción le había pillado completamente desprevenida. Le miraba con sorpresa, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Pero no se alejó de él, y eso fue lo único que le bastó al muchacho. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, y la besó de nuevo, pero ésta vez con más fuerza, con un deseo mucho mayor. Le había gustado el sabor de su boca. La arrinconó entre él y su cama y siguió besándola, hasta que notó que ella le empezaba responder. Sonrió para sus adentros. Después de todo, ése sí había sido el momento perfecto.

-¡Ichigooooo!

Lástima que hubiese durado tan poco.

En milésimas de segundo, el enfermo de su padre que se había marcado como meta personal joderle la vida se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, viendo como su hijo y Rukia se separaban rápidamente algo sonrojados. Al ver -y entender - la situación, Isshin no pudo hacer otra cosa más gritar eufórico las primeras chorradas que le venían a la mente. Tras haberse calmado mínimamente, consiguió formar un par de frases con sentido para explicar su presencia allí en un momento tan inoportuno.

-¡Tan sólo pasaba para asegurarme de que no te enfadabas otra vez con Rukia-chan, pero veo que os va muy bien! ¡Mi nuera, Rukia-chan! ¡Tienes buen gusto con las mujeres, hijo mío!

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez, viejo?! ¡Y lárgate de aquí! -ahora Ichigo estaba aún más rojo, pero de rabia. Quería un padre normal, uno de esos que te preguntan cómo te había ido el día y cómo ibas en los estudios, pero no, a él le había tenido que tocar el más raro espécimen de ser humano como progenitor. Jodida suerte la suya.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Intimidad para la pareja! ¡Pero protegeos, que todavía no quiero tener nietos!

¿En qué cabeza cabía que un padre le gritara eso a los cuatro vientos a su hijo adolescente? Al día siguiente ya veía un póster de Rukia colgado al lado de el de su madre.

Antes de salir, Isshin le pasó una cajita azul a Ichigo, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar al fin solos a los dos tortolitos. Pero los pobres, en vez de estar felices por estar solos, se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse siquiera, más rojos que el pelo de Renji y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Pero Rukia ya se estaba cansando de aquel silencio sepulcral, y tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que aquel mal ejemplo de padre le había dado a Ichigo.

-¿Qué es eso?

El muchacho no le había prestado la menor atención a la cajita que le había pasado su padre, y cuando la shinigami se lo preguntó, se fijó por primera vez en ella.

"_Para unas relaciones seguras y..."_

Y no le hizo falta leer nada más. Además de que el pequeño dibujito de la tapa era bastante esclarecedor.

-¿Qué es? -le volvió a preguntar la muchacha, a lo que Ichigo le respondió ocultando la cajita de su vista y haciéndose el desentendido.

-Nada.

-¡Enséñamelo! -le ordenó.

-¡Que no!

Pero Rukia nunca se quedaría satisfecha con eso, es más, su completa negación al no querer enseñarle esa estúpida cajita aumentó su curiosidad. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él intentando llegar hasta la dichosa cajita, pero el muchacho no se lo ponía fácil, y intentaba por todos los medios apartarse de ella. La shinigami, con los brazos extendidos, trataba de alcanzar la cajita de cartón, y en el intento acabó encima del chico.

-¡Dámela!

-¡No seas cría! ¡No te importa lo que sea ésta cosa!

Cuando por fin Ichigo se dio cuenta de la posición de Rukia, sentada a horcajadas encima de él, no pudo impedir que una parte de su anatomía se empezase a animar. Tenía que quitar a Rukia en ese mismo instante, o no tardaría mucho en notar el bulto que se estaba empezando a formar en su entrepierna.

Durante un único segundo que se había descuidado, la muchacha había logrado hacerse con la cajita, y se dedicó a observarla atentamente sin moverse de donde estaba. Cuando entendió lo que era no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo acudiese a sus mejillas.

-Rukia...

Y cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, con las piernas abiertas encima de Ichigo, su sonrojo se hizo aún mayor. No lo había hecho aposta... O eso creía. Justo en el momento en el que se iba a apartar, notó como _algo_ se endurecía debajo de ella, y cuando entendió lo que era no supo que hacer, si quitarse rápidamente o... Quedarse. Pero fue Ichigo el que decidió por ella. El muchacho alargó los brazos hasta alcanzar el rostro de Rukia, atrayéndola hacia él. Y la recibió con un nuevo beso. Pero ésta vez quería profundizar más, quería descubrir por completo el sabor de su boca, la textura de su lengua... Y ella no se hizo de rogar. Abrió levemente los labios, pero lo suficiente para sus lenguas comenzaran a librar una furiosa batalla en la que querían morir por placer. Ella todavía tenía la caja de condones en sus manos, y cuando comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuello del shinigami sustituto la dejó a un lado, pero lo suficientemente cerca para cuando les hiciesen falta. Se separaron, tan solo un momento, el suficiente para coger aire y mirarse a los ojos. Y vieron que ninguno de los dos quería detenerse. No les importaba que el que les hubiese dado los preservativos fuese el descerebrado de Isshin, después de todo a él no le importaba, incluso les dejaba vía libre, y en esos momentos no estaban muy por la labor de hacer caso de su juicio, que se había ido a tomar unas vacaciones. Y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo furiosamente. El muchacho llevó sus manos hacia las piernas de Rukia, y fue acariciándolas lentamente, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron la piel que había por debajo de la falda de ella. En ése momento cogió con fuerza sus caderas y las presionó suavemente sobre su entrepierna, haciendo que ambos sintieran con fuerza el cuerpo del otro y al mismo tiempo soltaran un leve gemido. No pensaban detenerse ahí, ni mucho menos.

Rukia se separó furiosamente de él, dejando a Ichigo terriblemente confundido. ¿A qué se debía esto? ¿Ya no quería continuar? No, en realidad lo que ocurría era muy distinto. Para sorpresa del muchacho, la shinigami comenzó a desabotonarle rápidamente la camisa, acariciando el musculoso torso que se iba descubriendo a su paso. El muchacho se incorporó para quitarse por completo la camisa y tirarla lo más lejos posible. Ahora le tocaba a él aligerar la vestimenta de la chica, y pensaba disfrutarlo. Metió las manos por debajo del jersey y comenzó a palpar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que pronto se encontró con la tela del sujetador. Puso sus manos sobre sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente, queriendo conocer su tacto, y de paso provocando pequeños gemidos a la shinigami. Enseguida notó como los pezones se habían endurecido, y los pellizcó con la punta de sus dedos. Un nuevo gemido por parte de Rukia. Ya tenía ganas de ver lo que estaba tocando con sus propios ojos, por lo que con rapidez fue levantando le prenda de la chica, pero...

-¡Oni-chan, la cena está lista!

La más pequeña de sus hermanas estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de su hermano para obligarle a bajar, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en esos momentos en la habitación, pero el grito histérico de su hermano la detuvo.

-¡Joder! ¿Aquí no se puede tener un momento de intimidad o qué?

La niña iba a responderle, pero decidió que era inútil discutir con su hermano.

-Si no bajas a cenar se enfriará la comida -le dijo a través de la puerta en un tono de resignación.

Los pasos de Yuzu cada vez se escuchaban más lejanos, envolviendo a Ichigo y Rukia en un nuevo silencio. De nuevo se habían cargado el ambiente. Ahora ninguno de los dos tenía tantas ganas de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

"Un hotel, eso es. Tengo que alquilar una habitación de hotel." se dijo a si mismo el muchacho, cansado ya de tantas interrupciones tan inoportunas.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Rukia ya se había levantado y colocado bien toda su ropa, que había estado llena de arrugas y colocada de mal manera.

-¡Espera, Rukia!

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Una vez hubo acabado de arreglarse, e intentando disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas como buenamente pudo, trató de escaparse de aquel lugar, pero Ichigo no se lo permitió.

-¡Déjame! -le dijo al muchacho cuando éste la agarró por el brazo.

-¿Acaso pretendes hacer ver que no ha pasado nada?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

Eso le había dolido, aunque no supo decir exactamente el por qué. Simplemente no le había gustado.

-Para empezar, no debería haber pasado.

-Pues creo que no has hecho nada por evitarlo. Hasta creo que tú has tenido más culpa que yo.

Rukia le miró furiosa. Sabía que tenía algo de razón, pero aún así no podía dejar que las cosas continuasen por ese camino.

-No ha sido más que una equivocación, y no se va a volver a repetir.

Y eso también le había dolido. ¿Una equivocación? No estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso así como así. La atrajo hacia si por el brazo del que la tenía cogido y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Dime si esto también es una equivocación.

Y la besó. Con mucha más fuerza y ardor que las veces anteriores. Y ella cedió... Aquel beso era aún mejor que los anteriores. No debía aceptarle, pero...

-Si es una equivocación, ¿por qué respondes?

Le estaba hablando directamente sobre su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con su propia respiración.

-¿Por qué respondes?

Con sus dientes le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que gimiese de nuevo y se agarrase a él. ¿Por qué se lo tenía que poner tan difícil?

-Para... -consiguió decir a duras penas. Pero aunque eso era lo que decía, lo que quería en realidad era quedarse allí con él y que la hiciese suya en ese mismo momento. Lo único que se lo impedía era su condición de shinigami. Tan solo eso.

La boca de Ichigo descendió por su cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro a su paso.

Aunque él también era shinigami...

Sus manos se volvieron a colar por debajo del jersey, explorando de nuevo sus pechos con lujuria.

Y _quería_ estar con él.

-¡Oni-chan, baja de una vez a cenar! ¡Y trae a Rukia-onechan también!

Los insultos y blasfemias que salieron entonces de la boca de Ichigo asustaron hasta a los vecinos, que se escondieron asustados del niño poseído de la casa de al lado.

Lo había notado. Rukia estaba cediendo por completo, aceptando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero tenía que asegurarse. Tenía un arma infalible que, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza tener que recurrir a ella, lo haría si fuese necesario. Necesitaba hacerlo, porque de lo contrario Rukia huiría completamente de ésa realidad.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, envolviéndola por completo con sus brazos, y acercó su boca a la oreja de ella.

-Rukia, para mí esto no es ninguna equivocación. Yo... Quería esto... Desde hace tiempo. -ella intentó mirarle a la cara, pero no podía, puesto que él la tenía sujetada firmemente. -Rukia, yo... -tomó aire. Era el momento, ahora o nunca. Susurrando en un tono en el que sólo ella le hubiese podido escuchar, le dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle. Y se separó de ella, más sonrojado de lo que había estado en su vida, pero sin apartar nunca la mirada de sus ojos azules, que le miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y... Una especie de alegría que intentaba ocultar como buenamente pudo. Pero al final, sus labios le fallaron, y se curvaron en una verdadera sonrisa. Pero pese a lo que le había dicho, no le pensaba poner las cosas tan fáciles. No le bastaba con unas palabras casi inaudibles, no, tenía que oírlo bien alto y claro. En ese punto, le importaban más bien poco las normas y leyes de la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo había ido allí a por ella, le había salvado la vida, dado un lugar en su familia y... También en su corazón. Y ella... No quería negárselo. No, en realidad, lo único que ella deseaba era todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, pero el miedo a que todo volviese a suceder y la juzgasen de nuevo la mantenía a raya.

-Dilo otra vez.

El tono de su voz era juguetón, claramente queriendo probarle.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que lo digas de nuevo, y esta vez más alto.

Pasando olímpicamente de la mirada asesina de Ichigo, siguió con su pequeño juego.

-Si lo dices... Puede que continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo.

Mirada asesina mode off. Habría que tragarse su orgullo, y ya estaba tardando. Pero aún así... Le faltaba algo...

-¿Y tú, Rukia?

-¿Eh?

-¿Tú que sientes?

-Dímelo tú primero, y te lo diré.

Todavía estaba jugando, pero algo le decía a Ichigo que no iba a perder.

-Muy bien. Si tanto lo quieres oír... -se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y se colocó enfrente de ella, posando sus manos sobre las caderas de la shinigami y agachando su rostro para poder observarla mejor. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. -Te amo.

Y justo en el segundo en el que acabó de decir esas pocas palabras, Rukia se abalanzó sobre él, sobre su boca, en un furioso beso. Puede que estuviese loca, pero no deseaba ninguna otra cosa en ese mundo ni el otro aparte de lo que tenía en esos momentos.

Para su sorpresa, Ichigo la apartó de él apenas unos centímetros, con una mirada seria en su rostro, aunque ésta un poco diferente de la normal.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me ibas a decir tú algo?

Ella llevó sus brazos por el pecho de Ichigo, para luego rodear con ellos su cuello, aunque para eso tuviese que ponerse de puntillas.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, se me olvidaba! - acercó de nuevo su rostro al de él y dejó sobre sus labios un suave beso, diferente a los anteriores. -Te amo.

Y continuaron besándose, olvidando por completo al resto de la familia que les esperaba para cenar, del pobre Kon que todavía andaba por Hueco Mundo, y del Mundo entero. En ese momento, únicamente existían ellos dos, y no había sitio para nadie más.

* * *

A estos dos hay que sacarles con sacacorchos las palabras para que expresen lo que sienten XD, y eso hace más complicadops los fics, si quieres que no tengan un OOC muy marcado XD

**Comments!!**


End file.
